Pretending or Not
by B.LotusFlower
Summary: Pepper Rollins the daughter of a rich diplomat is kidnapped by the grim reaper; Grell Sutcliff. What happens when she has to pretend to be his fiancée when William .T Spears is getting married? Do Not Copy!
1. Chapter 1 The Rooftop Stranger

Hey fanfiction, I so happy with the results of my other stories; I was just too excited I decided to do this one. I will continue Broken and Carnival of Love and Laughter don't worry also review! My main character in this one is Pepper Rollins; also Grell romance fanfic.

Ch.1 Introduction Rooftop Stranger

Pepper Prov.

It was 2 a.m. last time I recalled that faithful day, it was cool crisp night if I remember well. Nothing unusual about it; I worked overtime at the bakery in order to earn more money for an apartment. I wasn't homeless, in fact my father was a diplomat for the queen; the problem I was the youngest of five. Therefore, the forgotten child, the black sheep of the Rollins family; to everyone besides my three older siblings and the household servants. I grew tired of being neglected and decided to earn a living on my own the first step getting my own apartment.

I was close to my goal, so close! I had already found the place far from my home; I only needed forty-nine dollars. Finally, after working long hours in the day; I received the money and hurried home happily. As I walked the dusty streets, I had the odd feeling that was being watched; panicking I began to pace until I was left breathless. I stop for a moment to look behind me, of course finding no one there; I sighed taking this opportunity to fix my dress.

I pulled out my pocket mirror, to tie my messy black curls back and straighten my eyelashes that highlighted my radiant blue eyes. I moved the mirror to allow the moonlight to hit it, when I did my heart lurched. On the roof, was a tall figure carrying what looked like a chainsaw. I began running for my life, not caring where I went as long as I could get as far away from the stranger as possible. I turned a corner into an alley; I closed my eyes praying that the rooftop stranger would not find me.

"Bad spot, to be hiding from me don't you think?" I opened my eyes to find him right in front of me. A large cheshire smile on his face, he grabbed my hand pulling me toward him. His grip tightened on me as he looked closely at my face almost memorized." Well if it isn't my lucky day! You'll do perfectly!" I stared at the man fear evident in my eyes," Fo-for what?" Without warning, I was hit in the head by something very heavy. I began seeping into unconsciousness, but not before I heard" For the role of a lifetime my darling."


	2. Ch 2 Fiancée!

Hey fanfiction, I'm back this is my 3rd story, but my second on Black Butler. I want to thank RandomCelebLover for their review I am happy you enjoyed the intro. I promise to do good on this and there is more to come in this triumphant tale. And to my audience if you like this story check out my other stories Carnival of Love and Laughter with Undertaker and Broken Life on Star Wars category.

Ch. 2 Fiancée!

_Flashback_

_Pepper walked somberly to the dining room, and took a seat as the family butler Vick placed her breakfast in front of her. She sighed, glancing at the other end of the long table where her parents Herbert and Felda, her big brother Maxwell, and sister_ _Olivia sat. _

_Herbert was balancing the budget, Felda was deciding which curtains would go in hall, Maxwell as usual was playing chess with his pet monkey Oden, and Olivia was admiring her reflection in the mirror. Pepper rolled her eyes at Olivia's display then took small bites of her toast; she didn't really feel like eating. _

_Yesterday, Pepper's older siblings: Greg, Hannah, and Donna had all left for college. Out of all the residents in the house, those three gave her love and attention. Now that they were gone, she once again was disregarded; Pepper wondered why she was. After all, she was a naturally sweet person (sometimes); little did she know the only crime she had committed in her parents eyes was being born._

_Pepper's parents never intended to have a sixth child; when Felda was found to be pregnant, this frustrated them to no end. Because of this after she was born, Pepper was raised by the nursemaids who came to love her dearly. Maxwell and Olivia despised Pepper and like their parents pretended she never existed. Ever since, her life as a rich was not enjoyable. _

_Pepper used her fork to poke at her eggs, today was her birthday; she assumed the foreigners on the other end of table knew this, but like always chose to disregard it._

_She moved to leave, but was blocked by Vick who produced a large cupcake with a candle; soon the cooks, her nursemaids, and other servants came out singing happy birthday. Pepper smiled and blew out the candles; Olivia glared furiously at the attention she was getting. Maxwell took Oden and his chess game to his room; while Felda silenced the servants and ordered them back to work. _

_Herbert strolled to his daughter," Was that noise really necessary; Margret? "Pepper turned from him refusing to make eye contact, "Pepper, and It's my birthday father; I am officially eighteen. Herbert smiled," Good now you can be married off."_

_End Flashback_

Pepper awoke from a deep slumber; she moaned rubbing a large bump that was beginning to form on her head. Groggily, she sat perched against the pillows; her eyes adjusting to the red interior walls of her room." Wait, red walls?!" screaming Pepper fell from the king sized bed; she tried to stand, but her legs felt like gello." Where am I" she said continuing to rub her head when the memories of the previous night replayed in her mind.

"I've been kidnapped." Pepper forcefully pushed herself off the ground and ran over to the door which of course was locked." You know darling, I wouldn't call this kidnapping." She gulped; turning back to the room Pepper saw in the dark corner sitting on a love seat was the stranger she saw from last night. Since it was dark, Pepper could not see the stranger that well; but now with the light shining in the room she could see the figure perfectly.

The guy or what she assumed was a guy was wearing a red vest with a white shirt underneath. Dangling from his elbows was a beautiful red leather jacket; his eyes were a bizarre yellow-green combination and his hair dark red almost to his feet. He began slowly skipping to her a wide grin upon his face; Pepper shivered when she saw his teeth it reminded of sharks, the animal she hated.

Immediately, Pepper was hoisted bridal style into the stranger's arms" Let go of me!" He ignored her pleas and set her down on the bed, leaning forward until he was near her ear." Quiet down my princess, its six o'clock in the morning everyone's still asleep." Her eyes widened, then without a second thought shoved the weirdo away from her," Where and who are you?" He grinned again," You are in the Shinigami headquarters; Pepper gasped she thought grim reapers were just myth.

Apparently, they were real;" And I my princess am Grell Sutcliff or you can call me your deadly efficient fiancée." He reached over taking Pepper's hand in his, giving it a chaste kiss. She squeaked crawling until she reached the headboard; pressing her body to it for dear life," W-what are you talking about?" Grell sat on the end of the bed; arms and legs crossed giving him a feminine appearance that disturbed Pepper.

"The ring, love." Pepper glanced down at her hand and sure enough a gold ring with a bright red ruby was settled upon her finger. She moved to pull it off, but it would not budge; Grell watched in amusement," I'm afraid that ring won't come off anytime soon and a good thing to that ring not only symbolizes my claim on you; also it makes you equal to the Shinigami."

Pepper looked at Grell in confusion; he noticed and groaned in irritation," It means even if you're a human; you have the powers of a Shinigami." She stared at Grell, her expression unreadable," That's cool I guess; but I can't be your fiancée. 1) I don't love you; 2) I don't know you and, 3) You kidnapped me!" He got up walking to the headboard and pulling Pepper to him," You have no choice; stay here I'll be right back. If you need anything, try not to."

The red reaper slammed the door shut; Pepper yelled trying to get anyone outside the room's attention.


	3. Chapter 3 Grell's Plans

**Hey fanfiction, I'm back from Mississippi; while I was there I thought of a great idea that would make the story more enjoyable. From now on in my ending; I will include something I like to call Author info. This means I will give you hidden clues or tell you hidden information about my story; you did not know.**

**Pretty interesting right? Anyway, on with chapter 3 of Pretending or Not. **

Ch. 3 Grell's Plans

_Flashback_

"_William, William my love!"Grell stormed into the reaper's office plainly ignoring "the keep out" emblem imprinted on the door which was put there by William personally. The red reaper scanned the room, seeing no trace of his boss, "Oh he must have wandered off to the cafeteria to get away from all that paper work. My poor darling! I know I'll join him!"_

_With his reaper speed, Grell sped to the cafeteria; he came to an abrupt stop when he ran into someone. This sent the reaper face down on the floor," Ah Grell really; I just got this suit clean! "He sat up and turned to the voice," Oh hello Ronny! Very sorry about my sudden plummet; but have you seen Will?"_

_Before Ronald could answer Eric and Alan hurried to their side; Eric helped to lift Ronald from the floor while Alan grabbed Grell." Now what's all this about?" Eric questioned placing his death scythe on his shoulders." I'm looking for Will and I was asking Ronald if he had seen him. "Eric and Alan looked at each other before turning to Grell,"There could have been a better way to ask instead of pounding him into the ground, Red?"_

"_I didn't do on purpose! Honestly Eric you're crueler than William sometimes. "Alan snickered, "I doubt that; also I see William over there". He pointed his finger to the corner of the room; Grell followed it his heart leapt at seeing him._

_He stood talking to a beautiful girl, she was in a black dress with a tie similar to will's attire. She held a clipboard and on her ear was a small pencil; the girl smiled at William who to Grell surprise was laughing happily at what she was saying. Grell began to walk towards them, until he saw the girl reach over to peck William's lips; he returned the kiss and both proceeded to leave the cafeteria._

_Grell fumed, his entire face turning red with anger; he moved to chase them, but was grabbed instantly by Eric and Ronald." W-Who is that girl!?How dare she touch my William! She will pay dearly for placing her lips on him! Both Shinigami tightened their grips on him; before Ronald spoke up," Grell there is nothing you could do. That is Angela Dandles, she is William's fiancée."_

_Grell froze causing Eric and Ronald to let go of him; his brain going into overdrive as the realization slapped him in the face." I feel faint, someone get me a chair. "Alan did as Grell said, he pulled the chair out, as he watched the red reaper theaterilly sit in the seat; Grell placed a hand to his head in distress." How this could have happened; he's barely social! "Eric frowned at his performance, "He doesn't have to be Angela is his betroth; all Shingami have betroths."_

_Grell sat up, his eyes gazing at the three, "Really?" Alan stepped forward," Yeah; I'm betroth to Farah Morris in the weapon base." Grell looked to Ronald," Don't worry I'm not; besides the women would fight if they knew I was off the market. "Then to Eric," I'm married to Kenna from the record keeping staff; she's on leave now with us expecting our kid soon. Grell sighed, curling his hair with his painted nail._

"_How come I didn't get betrothed?" Eric, Alan, and Ronald froze." You know I should really be with Kenna in case jr. is driving her nuts see ya Red!" Eric ran quickly leaving Ronald and Alan alone with a heartbroken reaper." We have to go Grell but hey don't let this event take over your life. I'm sure you'll meet someone hopefully sane who will even you out; then you'll forget all about your troubles."_

_With that Ronald and Alan left, leaving Grell to ponder Ronald's words." You know instead of meeting someone how about I just get someone who can make my cruel William jealous enough to love me again!"_

_End Flashback_

Grell hurried through the halls to the cafeteria, his fist clenching tightly. He had heard the girl scream for help; luckily most of the walls were sound proof. If he didn't need her for his plan; he would have simply ended the girl with his scythe. Yet, Grell had to admit; that there was something about the girl that led him to her but he didn't know what.

Maybe, it was because she looked so defenseless that night and beautiful. Her looks made her appealing to the eyes of all men, including the deadly reaper himself; this was his only problem therefore she had to stay within his sights at all times thus the reason the girl was trapped in his room.

The main reason, he kept her there as a secret; he had scheduled an appointment to talk with Shingami council regarding his fiancée; they of course had yet to respond to. Since she was in fact human would pose an issue; but the ring he got her rectified that problem. Grell reached the cafeteria quickly placing two plates on his tray;" She better eat this after her screaming fit I'm surprised I still have the heart to feed her."

He whispered taking the tray to leave until;" Hey Sutcliff!" Grell almost stumbled at Ronald's voice; immediately the red reaper turned to his friend keeping his attitude in check." Oh Ronny hello; I had no idea you came this early to breakfast." Ronald smiled," I don't but the girls wanted me to come; but I came to ask how you're doing?"

Grell shivered to be honest he was not doing well; the reaper was still hung up on Will and to make matters worse kidnapped a nineteen year old to pose as his bride to be." I'm doing fine now shoo back to your little girlfriends, I have to get back to my room!" He said literally pushing Ronald away from him." Alright, alright Grell but before I go answer me this."

"Anything, Ronny." Ronald frowned pointing to the two plates on Grell's tray." Oh, I'm really hungry today; you know how we women get cravings now and again. Oh, dear look at the time I must be going bye!" Using his fast legs the red reaper ran to his door shutting the door immediately." That was too close."

**And there we have it, now Author Info:**

**Angela Dandles: William's fiancée, despite her appearance; she is sweet sensitive and very charming. She's sorta the opposite of Will, but hey opposites attract.**

**Kenna: Eric's wife they met when Eric accidentally on a dare went to the replace some of the records with a picture of Alan in a dress (don't ask.) She tripped into him dropping a couple of records along Eric dropped Alan's photos. They scrambled to collect their right papers when Kenna stumbled upon one of the pictures making her laugh; which made Eric blush. The rest is history.**

**Farah: Alan's fiancée daughter of one of the council members; she was a very sheltered child therefore is very tame and knows a little. P.S she's a teenager meant be shown later. Very cute, the reason Alan's attracted to her and still in reaper training.**

**Also, Undertaker is in this story don't worry he will make his appearance and so will Sebastian and Ceil. And lastly the reason Grell is not betrothed is because of his Madame Red event yes this is a couple years after it; but they see Grell as a loose cannon. Also, because of his bizarre attraction to William no girl is interested.**


	4. Chapter 4 On the Right terms

**Hey fanfiction, I'm back I would like to thank all of my viewers for their stimulating and considerate reviews on Pretending or Not. I am very happy you are enjoying the fanfiction. Now on with the show. **

**Ch. 5 On the Right Terms**

Grell locked the door and walked slowly into the room; he saw the girl in the same place he had left her on the bed, only difference her knees were pressed tightly against her chest and her curls completely covered the girl's face. From where Grell was standing, he heard little whimpers and small sobs; coming from her petite form. The reaper sat the food down on his desk and rushed to the bathroom fetching some tissues.

"Now, now please stop I simply can't resist the tears of a captured princess." Grell lifted her head, wiping the tear stains from her cheeks. He got a good look at her face, delicate almost pure; her eyes were a dark blue. They were breath-taking; odd since Grell preferred the color red, the girl noticed he had stilled his movements and glared at him curiously." What are you looking at?"

The venom in her voice brought Grell back to reality;" Absolutely nothing, now here you got me upset earlier so be grateful I brought you this." Pepper gazed in awe at the plate of food, there were eggs, bacon, a muffin, grits and a glass of orange juice. Her stomach growled she blushed then began to feast; as the girl ate she did not notice Grell had taken a seat on the other side of the bed.

He sat there silently observing the way she ate without ceasing; he would make a mental note later to teach her manners." By the way, I didn't quite catch your name my princess." She hesitated keeping her eyes on the plate of food; to be honest Pepper was still afraid of Grell, well his teeth anyway." Pepper, Pepper Rollins." His eyes widened," The queen's Rollins? Oh, how wonderful it seems I have chosen a princess after all! a diplomat's daughter what luck!" Grell grinned widely as he danced around the room; Pepper munched on a slice of bacon watching the ridiculous display in progress.

It was entertaining to say the least more like breakfast and a show. But soon the act bored her and she threw a pillow at the reaper's cranium laughing as she saw him check for bumps in his hair." Well, thank you Grell is it for that little show; I have not laughed like that in a long while. Yet, there is one question I need to ask you." Pepper said her eyes narrowing dangerously at the guy;" Why would you want me to be your life long soul mate?"

Grell arched an eyebrow in confusion," I don't want you as my life long mate." Pepper frowned pointing to the golden band on her finger," Really this says otherwise Mr. Grim Reaper! If you don't want to marry me then why do you want me as your fiancée!" Grell sighed, he knew it was time to come clean; this plan had to work, but in order for that to happen both to equally proceed with the endeavors. In fact, Grell was the only one who knew about the plan;" Look there is someone in my realm who I care about very deeply and he is getting married. So in order to stop his marriage..."

"You're going to try to make him jealous by pretending to be engaged to me." She finished," Wouldn't that be a little suspicious that not only are you recently engaged but to a human as well?" He laid his head on his chin, pondering the thought;" Yes, but like I said that ring makes you divine therefore it is legal for me to be with you." Pepper nodded understanding," But what happens when we actually have to endure the whole marriage ceremony?"

He grinned," Don't worry your pretty little head about that. We will only be engaged for as long as possible then afterwards I will personally escort you back to the London." Pepper smiled she liked where this arrangement was going; yet it was too good to be true." Is there any catch?" she said gazing intensely in his eyes in attempts to intimidate him." As far I as I know there is no catch; but you will have to stay by my side and do as I say."

In an instance, he lifted his pinky hitting to Pepper that this was how they would seal the deal. She smiled, a sinister smile evident on her face; making Grell shiver." I make no promises." And with that she attached her pinky to his," This was going to be interesting."

**Author Notes!**

**Grell checked his head for bumps because as some of you know; Grell is consistently hit or tortured in Black Butler so this became a force of habit for him.**

**Pepper is slightly afraid of Grell only because of the shark teeth. When Pepper was young she was attacked by a shark; it really affected her. So it will take a while for her to use to those pearly whites.**

**At first, I was going to have them make a written contract, but the pinky thing worked better also symbolizing a new bond between the two.**

**Also, Grell is not in love with William; he just thinks he is. Technically, he very infatuated with him and is blinded by the fact that he is uninterested. **


	5. Chapter 5 Suitor 1

**Hey fanfiction, Its B. Lotusflower to my audience I hope you are enjoying the story there is a lot more to come and just for you a certain Oc is about to meet Ronald Knox.**

**Ch. 5 Suitor 1#**

"_Can't believe my father is trying to betroth me to some loser! "Pepper yelled letting her rage out by pounding some left over dough for today's bread. She had been a secret worker for Baker McCook for four months now; the job required a lot of hard work, but was worth it and personally she enjoyed baking._

"_Pepper, after you're done with the dough I need ya to deliver the goods today since Albert and Collins are sick. McCook said putting the finishing touches on a wedding cake." Of course Mr. McCook; but today I have leave early. Urgent business with the family." McCook nodded," Alright after the deliveries the rest of the day is yours sweet pea."_

_Pepper felt like she was going to cry, she launched herself into the Baker's arms trapping him a tight embrace." Thank you, thank you, thank you Mr. McCook! He smiled personally he loved the girl's spirit and she was hard worker too. But, it was very difficult keep his male employees from being distracted by her. Other than that the baker loved Pepper like his own; ironic since he had no children._

"_Alright sweet pea to the cart." He said happily, but went confused when McCook saw Pepper run the other way." Sorry just getting some presents for a friend." She came out a medium sized sack in hand." I'll be back soon!" McCook waved," Be careful lass."_

_Within an hour, Pepper had finished making the deliveries; she breathed a sigh of relief there was only one place to go before returning the cart to Mr. McCook. Pepper parked the cart in front of the small dusty building; she put the sack behind her back and burst through the door." Undertaker! I'm here! "She searched the coffins in case he was secretly hiding in them." In the back dearie heh, heh I have a lot of corpses to do so I'm not playing hide and seek today."_

_Pepper pouted," Your no fun well is my honorary brother to business to give me a hug?" She smiled as he stepped from his work; gathering her in his arms; happily giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead after eyeing the sack of bone cookies." Thank mdear I was running low; anyway you never finish your work this early."_

"_Unfortunately I have to; my parents are trying to find my betroth today and must choose from the three personally they've chosen." Undertaker looked up from his work to Pepper," Are they still treating you like you don't exist? "She gave him a facial expression that clearly said yes." My offer still stands for you to live here Pepper; you'll still be able to work at the bakery, but at least you'll be with someone who cares about you."_

"_Thanks Undertaker it sounds very tempting; but whether I like or not there my family. Besides, I am continuing with my plans; once I earn enough money to my apartment, I will visit everyday promise. "Undertaker smirked, and then laughed until his sides hurt," Alright I believe you; now go before your parents find out your missing." Pepper chuckled placing a quick kiss on Undertaker's cheek, then ran out of the shop._

_She dropped the cart off then ran home where she was escorted by her maids to her room to change. While, they dressed her the head maid informed her of the first of her suitors." You will be meeting in the gardens for tea with lord Enrick's son; Richard. He is a book worm, adores social studies and finds anything having to do with nature tedious." Then why are we dining outside if the guy hates nature." The head maid frowned," Please focus my lady." Pepper sighed," Fine the guys a nerd who loves anything do with school, probably has no social life and loathes the environment got it!"_

_She pushed her maids away and quickly headed downstairs her loyal maids followed closely behind; once in a while making minor details to her attire. They reached the main lobby where her father waited for her." Ah my darling daughter." He took her in an embrace; Pepper faked a smile at the gesture, she knew he was playing the role of a father for now. But later she would be ignored again;" father."_

"_Come your guest in the garden waiting." They walked blissfully until they made to the gardens, "My young lord this is my darling daughter; Pepper." Hebert pushed Pepper to the lord," Precious this is lord Richard and he's your age isn't that nice; now I'll leave you be. "Pepper stared the boy in front her of who did nothing but read and kill bugs with his flyswatter._

" _Would you like any tea." He looked at then to the teapot; "No thank Pepper is it I came to if we were suited to be mates. Honestly, no wife of mine would ask such a dull question." Pepper frowned resisting the urge the straggle the young lord. "Well this going to be a long date."_

**Hey sorry it's so short will update very soon with longer chapter promise. Anyway, who's up for some Author Notes!**

**Undertaker: Is Pepper's honorary brother, the reason when she was young; Pepper ran away from home. She was found and cared for by the Undertaker who she deemed as her brother. She personally makes and delivers his bone-shaped cookies.**

**Mr. McCook: Is the owner of the bakery Pepper works at, he more like father to her. He gives more responsibility and trust than the employees. Allows her to drive cart when she wants as long as she returns it.**

**Her parents chose her suitors for own good in order to get Pepper out of the house; Grell is the opposite of these suitors.**

**Maids: In all including the head maid there are six in all; these are the same maids who raised Pepper. Which is the reason she is hard working, kind, truthful, determined, and braver than her siblings who are the opposite of her.**

**Albert and Collins: Pepper fellow co-workers who are infatuated with her.**


	6. Chapter 6 Meet the Shinigamis

**Hey fanfiction, it's B. Lotusflower sorry for the long wait I was working on my 2****nd**** Black Butler story Carnival of Love and Laughter. If you haven't read it yet I highly recommend it, you won't be disappointed like this one it's really good and it's an UndertakerxOc fanfic. I do not own characters or anything of Black Butler except my Ocs.**

**Also, I fast forwarding the time from my last chappie; three weeks have passed since the two agree on being falsely engaged. **

**Ch. 6 Meet the Shinigamis **

Pepper rubbed her eyes as she began to awake; she uncovered herself from the satin red sheets and proceeded to the bathroom. To her relief, it was a comforting cream-color; she had enough of red for the time being. Pepper had spent the last three weeks in the room fighting off boredom while her fiancée was working overtime to keep his chainsaw.

Pepper had a great deal complained about being left in the room with nothing to do and asked Grell when she would be allowed to go into dispatch. Each time the red reaper would ignore her, and then continue applying red polish to his nails. This was the one thing that made her doubt his sanity; it was obvious to her that Grell was in fact a male.

Yet, there were times when the reaper would act feminine and proclaim proudly that he was a lady. For the longest, Pepper could not figure Grell out until the day she saw him in the closet wearing a red strapped dress did she find her answer. His body was that of a man, but his mind was woman; having discovered this Pepper felt some pity towards Grell.

A cousin of hers on her mother's side was born the same way; her body was a female, but on the inside she was a male. Pepper had observed her cousin being bullied every day because of this and inwardly she promised if she met someone with Mabelle's condition; she would protect them by any means necessary. When Pepper had Grell that day; she knew there was probably a reason why fate placed her with him, hopefully there would be a happy ending after all this.

Pepper gazed at the mirror seeing a small not taped to it from non-other than the red reaper himself:

_Pepper,_

_I felt early for work today; this is my last soul collection for my precious chainsaw then I will return to my regular hours. For now, on the dresser are some new clothes I picked out for you and don't worry there not all red. Furthermore, you are to stay in the room for today; I know it's taxing, but I am taking a half day so I may return to you soon enough._

_Lastly, if you are bored darling I have a book shelf filled with books to occupy your time._

_Yours,_

_Grell Sutcliff_

She smiled at the note, happy that the reaper did care for her; well a little. Pepper walked over to the dresser; her eyes widened at the clothes. They were absolutely fetching the shirt was a dark blue ruffled blouse and black shirt one inch from her knee. Along with the outfit were matching diamond earrings and dark blue stockings.

After she tried them on, Pepper looked at her reflection pleased; but what creeped her out was how he knew her fashion sense. She tossed the thought aside, when she heard her stomach growl;" Great my genius fiancée forgot to get me food." Pepper reviewed the note again; Grell had made it clear not to leave his room. She took a moment to think and glanced at the clock; they served breakfast until 10:30, and it was 8:00. The girl sighed, grabbing the spar key to the room;" Sorry Grell but this is one rule that needs to be broken."

Pepper locked the door and walked in the direction of the cafeteria; she saw a bunch of grim reapers like Grell only difference most of them wore black suits with a tie. But, she noticed one similar attribute between the reapers all of them no matter how different had yellow-green eyes; if they were in her world they would be easy to spot.

Unless maybe, there are secretly grim reapers living in London;" Maybe." she whispered finally reaching her destination. Pepper was in fact surprised that no reaper questioned her since she was a human, but ring probably masked her human scent replacing it with one similar to theirs. Pepper sat down at a table near the window observing the grim reaper world while she ate; it was not that different from her world.

Except, everything seemed more organized, peaceful and a lot cleaner than London; Pepper sighed she was starting to feel a little. She took a bite out of toast, then admired her ring; Pepper froze when she felt someone coming to her table. She assumed it was one of the cafeteria workers, but it wasn't instead it was a young handsome with black and blond hair.

" Hi miss I don't believe I have you here before?" He said trying not to scare her. Pepper relaxed seeing that he was somewhat harmless;" Why yes I'm new to the dispatch." He smiled his eyes showing pure happiness," Awesome! I'm Ronald Knox." He said shaking her hand gently." I'm Pepper Rollins." She smiled back; her fear disappearing.

" It's seems odd that human would be in dispatch; I surprised no one sensed anything odd. Anyway, would you like a tour; since you're new in all." Pepper thought the offer over," I'm actually supposed to go back to my fiancée's room; but since he's not here let's go." Ronald led Pepper down the halls.

They explored the Shinigami library, where Ronald taught her about cinematic records and how they are stored. They moved on to the new recruits' lounge, where the next generations of reapers were relaxing before class restarted." Now these are the next field agent that go out into the human world and gathered the souls."

Pepper stood next to Ronald absorbing that the information," Ronald my fiancée goes out almost every day in the human realm with his weapon does that mean he's a field agent I assume?" He looked at Pepper and nodded;" Yes, that's right now our next destination is the infirmary." The two paced quickly through the halls until they made it to the front desk." Ah Ginger, luv you look beautiful today!"

He reached over pulling a flower from his front pocket causing the woman to blush." Oh, Ronny; hey your friends are room 12 Eric and Alan." Ronald and Pepper gave her a questioning look," Really why?" The woman took a moment before answering," Something about Eric's wife having labor pains."

Ronald's eyes widened, he grabbed Pepper and hurried to room 12. Alan was already outside the door," So are we uncles yet?" Alan turned to him," No false alarm; doctor's talking with them. And who's this?" Ronald smiled," Alan this is Pepper Rollins she's new to dispatch and engaged to one of our fellow reapers." Alan gladly took her hand," Nice to meet you Pepper so your technically one of us. Ron did you give her the tour?"

Ronald rubbed the back of his head sheepishly," Yeah this is our third stop." Before Alan could answer, Eric walked out looking drained," Dear I promise I'll be back later just rest easy for junior's sake." He said tenderly whispering" I love you" to Kenna who only frowned in response.

He shut the door immediately," Women; hey who's this?" Eric eyed the beauty next to him; she was indeed a vision." This is Pepper Rollins she's new and engaged." Eric smiled shaking her hand." Ronald just started showing her around dispatch Eric want to come with. I'm going along since I have a day off." Eric shrugged his shoulders," Sure I got off early because of Kenna; but since she's fine I'm free."

**An hour later…..**

Grell skipped cheerfully down the hall hugging his scythe in his arms;" Finally no more overtime and I get to keep my deadly efficient weapon." The reaper said kissing the weapon," I can't wait to tell Pepper!" He proceeded to walk to his room when he heard two female reapers talking about a human girl in dispatch tagging along with Ronald, Eric and Alan.

" That can't be my Pepper she safe in the room." He paused for brief moment using his reaper speed to get to his door. He opened it without delay and found no trace of his phony fiancée;" Oh, dear this will not do." Grell went into the bathroom and found her nightgown inhaling its scent and following where the smell led him." Oh, wait till I found you princess!"

**On the roof of Dispatch**

Pepper sat content on one of the small mounds on the roof as she watched, Ronald and Eric practice fight. She and Alan laughed when Ronald almost smashed Eric with his lawnmower," What the heck Ron are ya trying to kill me!" He flipped into the air landing back on the roof with ease," Sorry I was just showing off and having a bit of fun!"

Pepper and Alan laughed again," That is so cool; I want a death scythe!" Alan smiled patting her gently on the back," Who's knows maybe you'll get one then you can join us on the field and we can show you basics of being a reaper." Pepper grinned widely," That would be amazing!"

" Am I interrupting something?" All four turned to the voice," Grell!" she squeaked surprised to see him. Eric and Ronald walked toward him," Hey Sutcliff have you met Pepper." He smiled sinisterly," Yes I have." Pepper gulped she didn't like that look in his eye; she turned to run, but Grell grabbed her pulling Pepper to his chest.

His other hand snaked round her waist, as he nuzzled her neck purring. She blushed slightly at his possessive gestures; while Eric, Ronald, and Alan stared in complete shock. Grell then placed a kiss to her neck; and brought her to his side pinning her there so she wouldn't escape." Thank you guys so much for looking after my fiancée." The red reaper said slyly.

" What!?" The three screamed in disbelief; Alan turned pale while Eric looked as if he would throw up his breakfast. Ronald was the first to speak," Really she's your fiancée; so you are over William?" Grell pouted," Oh Ronny how cruel of course I'm over him; any who I must go Pepper is tired." The girl frowned and began to protest until Grell scooped her up bridal style." Goodbye darlings!" He hopped down the steps; jostling Pepper a bit. When they were in the halls, she protested loudly and kicked her legs almost hitting Grell. He rolled his eyes, his hold on her growing tighter;" Let go Grell I can walk!"

He glared at her," I am very much aware of that princess; now stop struggling!" Pepper growled hitting his chest," No because I wanted to stay with them a little longer we were having fun!" Grell tightened his hold more," I care not; we will discuss this when we get home."

Pepper continued her tantrum, which was not so violent since Grell had a strong hold on her. She crossed her arms refusing to acknowledge the reaper carrying her;" You know darling your adorable when your mad." Pepper's eyes dilated, her anger reaching a dangerous peak," Why you little-!" Before she could say anything she was interrupted again;" Sutcliff?"

He turned to William standing right behind him with his scythe; his presence giving off a cold atmosphere." Ah, Will." At the sound of his name Pepper gazed at the other reaper; he had black hair, glasses, and suit with a black tie. He looked emotionless, boring and unappealing to her;" _So this is who Grell is trying to make jealous? Please I'm a catch compared to him!" _

Soon William's eyes met hers and she instinctively leaned more into Grell; who placed his head on top of Pepper's in comfort." I have a letter from the council for you in my office." Grell grinned widely," Oh goody! I'll be there in a sec as soon as I take her back to my room. Oh, where are my manners; Will this is Pepper." He straightened his glasses observing her," Indeed." Then he walked past them back to his office.

" He's a real keeper there Grell." He frowned, opening the door to his room and roughly setting the girl on the bed." Did you read note at all I said do not leave the room! And now Ronny, Eric, and Alan know you're my fiancée; I didn't want those guys to know until after my meeting with council! Why were you with them anyway!?" Pepper frowned no one would speak to her like this," It's your fault Mister!

He glared at her his eyes deadly," My fault you wrench! She stepped toward him," Yes your fault this morning you forgot my freaking breakfast and I had to go to the cafeteria alone to get it! I ran into Ronald and he volunteered to show me around unlike you who has kept me prisoner in here for three freaking weeks! She clenched her fists," Also how dare you act so intimate with me in front of them! That not only embarrassed me, but made me extremely uncomfortable! I thought you should know that seeing that you have the mind of a woman!"

Grell stood shocked, she was right he should have known better. He turned to try and comfort Pepper, but she ran into the bathroom locking the door. Grell placed his head to the door, he heard and smelled her tears. Guilt overwhelmed him; this was the second he made her cry, first time the reaper no guilt. This time he was drowning in it; Grell needed to make it up to her, but right now he had to go pick up the letter from Will's office.

It took him a few minutes, he walked in grabbing the letter then immediately scurried out to William's surprise. Grell would usually bother him; He shrugged off the idea going back to his paper work; eyeing the clock intensely. Grell walked into the room, remained near the door opening the letter; he read it giving a satisfied sigh. The council agreed to meet with him tomorrow morning; which was not a problem since Pepper was acquainted with his friends he decided she would spend the morning with Ronald.

Then, later he would spend the rest of time with them; it was perfect expect Pepper was still mad. Grell gazed at the bathroom, the door was open, but Pepper was not there instead she was in the bed sleeping soundly." At least she didn't leave again."

**I really enjoyed making this chapter and their fight, now its Author note time!**

**The ring makes Pepper smell like a grim reaper ( yeah, weird I know)**

**Grim Reapers have a very good sense of smell better than animals, the reason for Grell sniffing her night gown.**

**Eric, and Alan were in the infirmary because Kenna had a false labor pain; that made it feel as if she was in labor. The doctor informed them because of this they would keep her overnight. She wanted Eric to stay by her but the almost labor scare left him drained so he needed some time from her.**

**Since they need to keep their fiancée façade Grell and Pepper needed to show some PDA but Grell went too far instead using possessive claims. Grim reapers are not human they are leaning kind of towards creatures in a human point of view. So having others males ( didn't care if they friends or not) near his female didn't cut it with him.**

**Grell is obviously showing dominance as expected of Grim reaper males, the possessive claims I mentioned and carrying her bridal style. Trying to get her also to submit which will not be happening soon. **


	7. Chapter 7 The Reaper Assembly

**Hey fanfiction, its B. Lotusflower time for another chapter and also I do not own any thing of Black Butler or its character except for my own. Furthermore, don't be afraid to review I love hearing your comments! **

**. **

**Ch. 7 The Reaper Assembly**

The next morning was spent in silence; both the reaper and his human fiancée had no words to say to each other. Ever since yesterday, they kept their distance going about their normal routine; once in a while thought the reaper would glance at the brunette. His guilt remained and it was slowly killing him; what made things worst was that Pepper had not even looked at him since they woke up.

He ignored the thought as they walked down the hall, Pepper beside him at a good distance. Grell couldn't help it, but in a split second he took short glance at the girl; he noticed her hair was braided with a lovely flower in it. She wore a nice green blouse with a white ruffled skirt and checkered leggings. She looked stunning; her fashion sense rivaled his own; he was sort of jealous.

"Grell, Pepper!" The two gazed at a table nearby to see Ronald sitting with Eric and Alan. A smile spread across Pepper's face," Hey guys good morning!" she skipped over to the table giving Ronald and Alan a hug. Grell frowned slowly following her; he was not in a peppy mood and he needed to be when he met the council.

The red reaper had to keep up his flamboyant persona or his secret would be exposed. He sighed sitting at the other end of the table; the reaper wasn't surprised when Pepper took a seat between Eric and Alan, they all had become quite close. This was odd, seeing that she just met all three of them yesterday." So, how are you doing this morning Pepper?" Alan said taking a drink of his coffee." P-pretty good now that I'm here with you guys!" Grell groaned, she was ignoring him; he placed his head on the table, the human was bringing him down.

"Whoa, Red you okay? You look pale." Eric said making everyone minus Pepper stare at their friend." Oh, I'm fine just emotionally drained darlings; you know how we women get." Pepper clenched her fists under the table; she was resisting the urge to rip Grell's hair out. "Then, here Grell have my coffee." Ronald slid the cup over to the red reaper who drank it quickly; immediately he felt a little better, but not completely.

Everyone at the table resumed talking while he sat in silence glancing at his watch; the meeting was in a few minutes." Ronny may I speak with you for a minute?" The reaper nodded following Grell to a secluded place to talk." What is it?" The red reaper cleared his throat. " Ronny I have a meeting soon with the council members and since Alan's taking over your duties for the day can Pepper stay with you the last thing I want is her complaining about being in a stuffy room all afternoon. She already hates me enough as it is."

Ronald narrowed his eyes observing Grell; his brain finally putting two and two together. A smile appearing on his face," Grellllllllllllll; did someone have an argument with Pepper?" Grell stood there trying to look everywhere but at Ronald," Well, uh absolutely not... so; but….uh...yes." Ronald patted Grell shoulder," It's okay these things happen in relationships and their completely natural."

Grell sighed rubbing his head, sure he was a major flirt when he wanted to be; but he was clueless when it came to these situations. But, Ronald seemed to have the answers; he could ask him for more advice later on." And since Pepper's mad, I suggest you get her something to make up for it; maybe flowers or chocolates." Grell nodded eyeing the watch, two minutes left, but before then he had to check his hair and if possible put some color in his cheeks." I have to go Ronald take care of Pepper for me!" he yelled using his reaper's speed down the hall.

Ronald shook his head, the guy was hopeless; he went back to the table. Alan was missing and Eric was reading a letter. Pepper was circling her eggs with a fork; he assumed Alan had gone to do his work." What's the letter for?" Eric turned to him," Kenna got me a list of things to get in town; so I'll see ya later."

He walked away crumpling the paper in his fists," Geez; his wife sure is demanding." Pepper stated, Ronald laughed;" You don't know the half of it; she's worst now that she's pregnant. Anyway, Grell told me that you guys got into a fight?" Pepper froze refusing to meet Ronald's gaze;" It's just he can be so infuriating!" Ronald smiled; he had seen this reaction coming.

"Yeah, but you're the first girl to put up with Grell." Pepper put her head in her arms," Kind of assumed that when I found out about his gender confused personality and the fact that I caught him wearing a dress with heels." Ronald laughed again this time almost spilling his coffee." Yep that's Sutcliff for you; he's a best friend any reaper or human would be lucky to have."

"Guess you're right, now where is this meeting he's going to taking place?" The reaper stared at the human girl in shock." You're planning on going?" She nodded," Of course I want to make sure Grell's okay and that he won't try anything stupid to embarrass us!" Pepper bolted from the table into the hall, immediately she was stopped by Ronald." Pepper the meeting is no laughing matter; Grell is meeting with the leaders of our realm. And they want him only."

Pepper relented crossing her arms, "Fine but is there a place where we can observe quietly without being seen?" Ronald smiled, pulling out his lawnmower;" Hop on!" Pepper obeyed, clenching tightly to Ronald as they zoomed down the halls. Soon they reached a large room, bigger than the library;" This is the meeting room above is a balcony, there are curtains near the windows where we can hide."

Pepper opened her mouth to thank him when her new reaper hearing picked up faint foot steps down the hall; Ronald stared shocked that she could hear the steps too. He grabbed her jumping onto the balcony and pulling the curtain over them. The two watched as eight figures dressed in black and white robes took their seats in the stands; in the middle a woman had a golden cloth around her neckline.

"That is our leader, Anomia Weavers she the oldest of our species; she's 90,000." Pepper was in complete awe, the woman looked like she was in her late forties not a wrinkle or blemish apparent on her face." On her right is her brother Geon Weavers; he always tries to sway his sister into decisions only he approves." Pepper continued to observe the members until she noticed a familiar figure walk into the room, by the sight of the stick scythe the girl could tell right away that it was William.

She frowned; honestly the guy gave off an icy atmosphere and according to Grell he was getting married. He bowed to the assembly and stood near the door; Grell walked in, his chainsaw hooked to his back. Geon stood from his chair a scowl on his face," Ah Grell Sutcliff you are once again before the assembly; how many souls did you illegally reap this time?" He remained silent taking a moment to let words sink in.

Grell turned in Anomia's direction," I requested a meeting with assembly did I not and I come here only to be insulted by a lower ranking member of the council. I am very much aware that once this begins you will not go easy on me; you proved your point when I was demoted." The head member smirked," Geon you have proved your point our nephew has grown backbone like you wanted now sit down!" Ronald and Pepper eyes widened," Nephew!" Ronald began messing with his tie," It's no wonder Sutcliff wasn't banished but they treat him like they would any other grim reaper."

Pepper glanced at both Geon then to Anomia; the two had dark brown hair compared to Grell's. His hair must be from one of his parents, from this distance she could not see their faces for family resemblance so she put the urge to find out aside and concentered on the meeting." What brings you here Grell since you requested our presence?" Grell took a step forward, sucking in a breath," I am engaged my dear aunt." His tone absolutely serious, with no hint of his perky nature.

The entire room gasped, some of the assembly members whispered privately. Geon fainted and William looked as if he would follow suit; Anomia sat there surprised her oldest brother's only child in love." He can't be serious! A member shouted unconvinced. Grell rolled his eyes," In all I am completely serious!" he shouted back to the member." Silence! Grell continue." Anomia said curiosity getting the better of her.

"Her name is Pepper Rollins and she is a human." Another gasped, entered the room, but ceased with the wave of Anomia's hand." Grell you of all reapers know to choose a human as your mate is forbidden!" The red reaper smiled," That is why I gave her the transcending ruby and made it into a ring, you of all people know what it does to a human my dear aunt." The head sat in her chair defeated," The ruby makes the wearer equal to a reaper giving them the strength, bravery, and all the attributes of a reaper."

Anomia gazed at Grell then the members, she stood facing front," You are truly clever nephew just like your father. Because of the ring, this Pepper can longer be considered a human; instead she is officially as declared one of us and is worthy to be Sutcliff's bride." Pepper began to feel woozy at the head's words; sure their engagement was pretend, but they didn't know that and were treating like she was really going to marry Grell.

She felt like vomiting, without noticing she had slipped from the curtain to hold on to the rail. A hand to her mouth," Pepper!" Ronald whispered seeing that the rail was breaking. But it was too late, the rail broke sending Pepper tumbling; but by instinct the brunette buckled her legs quickly. Soon enough she landed safely on her feet similar to a cat; unfortunately all eyes were on her." Hey, everybody nice meeting you have here." She said nervously.

Grell ran towards her taking Pepper in his arms," Are you okay darling! Any injures!" He took her hand see a small scare kissing it gently. Pepper was confused, but stayed in reaper's arms for comfort; that fall scared her. Luckily, her new abilities had kicked in," So I assume this is Pepper?" She looked to the female reaper in front of them behind her stood William, Geon and the other members.

"Quite a fall her reaper abilities are active." William said observing both Grell and Pepper's reactions. Pepper snuggled, closer to Grell who continued to hold her;" It's alright dear, we won't hurt you." Anomia said extending a hand. Pepper took it as she slowly strayed from Grell's warmth." She's beautiful and those eyes, prettier than any reapers!" Pepper blushed, while Grell stood near her proudly.

"Thank you all but my fiancée and I need some time so…" Anomia halted his movements," Before I make a decision; dear do you want to marry Grell?"

The question made her nervous; but if he could easily say it so could she." Of course there is nothing else I want more." She inwardly breathed a sigh of relief and so did Grell." Then, I approve this union; we will expect the wedding details later." Grell's mouth slowly widened into his signature Cheshire smile," Oh thank you aunty!"

"You're welcome, also Ronald Alexander Knox I know you are there so come down!" Within a few secs, the reaper landed in front of them; muttering an apologize. When William and the assembly left the room; all three sighed in relief." We'll I have to see if Alan's off work yet bye you two and no more fighting!" Ronald shouted using chainsaw out of the room.

"How much did you two see?" Grell whispered lost in his own thoughts; Pepper became nervous his cheery self was gone at the moment." We came before you walked into the room I'm sorry." Grell took her hand holding it tightly, his hair covering his face," No I'm sorry for yesterday for going too far! In order for others to believe our engagement is real we need to show some affection to one another. But let my instincts take over, can you forgive me princess?"

Pepper understood, Grim reapers are not human; they had some tendencies and manners that make them seem human, but in reality they were similar to animals. This is probably why their society is so orderly to keep them from giving in to their savage nature." Yes I forgive you dummy, now carry me to the room I'm getting sleepy. Grell smiled and scooped her up; then speeding back to his room.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter review and Author Notes**

**Anomia and Geon are younger siblings of his deceased father; his grandfather was leader of the former assembly. His children were expected to join, Anomia and Geon did but Grell's father wanted to be part of the work force and became a field agent for dispatch.**

**Peppers reaper abilities are active shown when she stopped herself falling.**

**Ronald most of the time uses his chainsaw instead of reaper speed to get around; Takes up a lot of energy.**

**As you can see, William was on the point of fainting when he found out Grell was engaged probably because he was used to Grell's obsession with him.**

**Grell has a serious side it's scarier than his flamboyant side. And yes he does have a secret only Will and the assembly know only. You will find out later.**

**Pepper ignoring him and the guilt caused Grell stress and emotional trauma resulting in his flamboyant persona taking a vacation. **

**Pepper is the first girl to put up with Grell minus Madame Red.**

**Grell is starting to care more about Pepper and her well being**


	8. Chapter 8 Suspicion

**Hey fanfiction, its B. Lotusflower time for another chapter and also I do not own any thing of Black Butler or its character except for my own. Now it's time for the next chapter starting with William T. Spears.**

**Ch. 8 Suspicion **

William sat in his office leaning in his chair, at this moment he should have been doing paperwork, but the reaper was too deep-rooted in his thoughts to do so. It had been three days since the assembly meeting and truth be told the stoic reaper was still in shock that his co-worker and friend wanted to marry that human girl.

He sighed removing his glasses from his face thinking about all the times the reaper had tried to seduce him each memory making him shiver with intensity. But William had to admit as disturbing as Grell was he missed spending time with him. Since, the red reaper now had that girl by his side William never saw Grell anymore; he still did his work, but most of the time he would have Alan or Ronald turn his paperwork into Will in order to spend more time with Pepper.

William was still confused about the entire situation, there was no way Grell could possibly be in love with human and more importantly how did she get into dispatch without him knowing. He needed to find out, but in order to do that he needed to make sure Sutcliff would not find out what he was doing; the red reaper was smarter than he appeared. He required a distraction; Will remembered that Pepper wore the transcending ruby upon her finger.

The reaper smiled, he knew what to do, he turned to his phone;" Yes hello could you send Grell Sutcliff and his betrothed to my office at once, thank you." He hung the phone on the hook, wondering whether or not to get back to his work." William?" He gazed at the door, there stood his future wife;" Angela I wasn't expecting you so soon, love." She smiled and strolled over to his desk, placing a sweet kiss to his cheek. William took the moment to admire her beauty his gaze went to her long brown French braided hair down to the smooth curves of her hips. Truly the woman was his destined mate; the black haired reaper leaned forward in an attempt to capture her lips.

"Down boy! I came to bring you lunch, not for a secret make out session." Angela placed the food on his desk," I thought you could use a break from your work; but it seems you have yet to start, this is unlike you." William ignored her as he took a bite out of a sandwich from the tray," I thought your shift didn't end till late?" She rolled her eyes, sitting herself on William's desk," I didn't but my manger Ava was sick so I left as early as I could. Before coming here I went to check on Kenna and Eric."

"Let me guess he's suffering?" Angela nodded taking a grape from his tray." Also I heard Grell's engaged how exciting! If I'm lucky I'll get to meet his fiancée and maybe even make her my maid of honor!" William gave her a questioning look," What you said you're making Grell your best man it makes sense if his future wife is my maid of honor!" He shrugged when Angela planned to have something done she would make it happen and all he could do was just go with it. To be honest, she was very hard working person yet the one thing he disliked was that she was passive; if she was insulted; the reaper would merely smile and move on.

If something does not go right, Angela would look on the positive side and find a solution to a problem. Being her fiancée, William knew she was angry on the inside but would never show it on the outside; and to his relief no one had pushed her to the point where she had expressed her fury." Lucky for you my dear there on their way here as we speak." Angela smiled and clapped her hands;" How wonderful!" William smiled, chuckling at how Angela reminded him of Sutcliff sometimes. They both had that outrageous personality; even though he knew Grell was using that façade to hide his true self. He learned a long time of ago of Grell's ancestry and was determined to keep it hidden from others. But sooner or later Sutcliff would have to tell his destined mate, if they were to have any offspring.

His thoughts were interrupted when the door was flung open," William! Darl-, oh Angela you're here." William turned recognizing Sutcliff's voice, he standing in the doorway with a hand intertwined with Pepper's," Do you always act like this when you go to his office?" she said giggling. The red reaper smiled," I usually have a lot more energy." He said glaring at the female reaper propped on his boss desk; that was his spot.

Pepper noticed his gaze and assumed that the female was William's fiancée." You must be Pepper Rollins!" Angela jumped off the desk and tackled the girl into a hug." I'm Angela Dandles, William's fiancée I would like to welcome to dispatch! Since William and Grell are like brothers we're practically sisters; I can wait to spend some time with you!" Before Pepper could answer, the red reaper pulled her to him an arm wrapped around her frame." Over my deadly body dear! As if I am going to allow my precious princess to associate with you!"

Grell's hand began stroking her waist, immediately Pepper grabbed it tightening her grip on it with her new strength. A warning that he was going too far with his seduction; he smiled at the tight hold and ceased his attempt. Leaning over he kissed her cheek; she was growing stronger by the day." Actually, I think it would reasonable for Angela to get to know Pepper after all she is right. We have grown up together, it makes since that we have somewhat of a brotherhood."

Grell sighed not willing to argue on the matter," This vixen has made you soft Will. But fine they may have some girl time, anyway Will why did you want us here. Pepper and I were on our way to lunch and I have had a hard day adjusting to being back on my regular hours for soul collecting." William glared at him then turned to Pepper," Tell me Miss Rollins; while Grell's out what do you do to keep yourself occupied?" Pepper swallowed nervously," I would usually spend time with Alan, Eric, and Ronald. But if there busy Grell gave me a spare key to the room and I can just go there or explore dispatch. I have been here for so long that I know my way around."

William nodded," I see; Miss Rollins how would like to become a dispatch field agent?" The whole room stared in shock at William's proposal;" Will she's human!" Grell said his teeth clenching." Yet she has all the powers of a divine reaper, because of this your aunt agreed on your marriage; why not have her become a true member of dispatch?" Grell frowned," It's too dangerous for her to be a field agent I should know! Anyway, if she was one I wouldn't be able to protect her!"

"Then teach her to defend herself Sutcliff, after all the girl being a human she should be a fast learner and furthermore you call allowing her to wander dispatch on her own protection?" William replied," Better than having her see death first hand. It's not that easy Will and she's my fiancée so I decide what's best for my princess!" William smiled sinisterly," Sutcliff we are death your princess is technically choosing to marry it!" Pepper couldn't take it anymore their argument was awakening something dangerous within her.

"Stop!" The two stopped their bickering, their eyes glued on Pepper. The blue in her eyes was no longer visible and a dark presence surrounded her." It is not your decision to decide what happens in my life it is mine! I want to make myself useful to society and staying secluded here won't do me any good! I know it's dangerous, but I am willing I am not a weak human and I willing to prove it." Pepper walked over to Grell, taking his hand in hers," Grell I want you to train me please." He remained silent staring into her blue eyes; his heart beating fast," Yes; how could I ever say no to you princess." The red reaper placed a kiss to her knuckles.

She smiled," Good also I'm taking Angela to lunch right now because I am really hungry; so you can stay here and bond with William my darling." Before William and Grell could protest the girls raced out of the room laughing all the way down the hall. Grell smiled jumping onto the desk, crossing his legs happily," So how are the wedding plans coming along?"

**There we are I was laughing when I wrote the argument between Will and Grell, time for Author Notes.**

**William is going to find out more about Pepper, in order to do this he must make sure her and Grell are busy. The reason he suggest her being a field agent so she's out of the building.**

**Angela's personality is somewhat similar to Grell's, since Will and Grell have known each other for a long time, she sees them as brothers. Therefore considering Grell as her brother and Pepper being his future wife her sister.**

**Grell hates Angela for being William's fiancée, does not want her anywhere near Pepper.**

**Angela's similar to Torhu Honda from fruit basket, just like her Angela tries to be happy all the time. **

**Pepper is getting stronger physically and emotionally thanks to the transcending ruby.**


	9. Chapter 9 Reaper Training

**Hey fanfiction, it's B. Lotusflower I know it's been a while but I am not giving up this story. Also, I'm in college so it will probably be a bit for the chapters personally I was working on my current number one story too, but this chapter should help you! **

**Ch. 9 Reaper Training **

Early morning came with its usual glow as the four reapers quietly observed a sleeping Pepper. She laid peacefully in utter bliss, unaware of the idiots hovering above her bed. they chuckled silently hushing one another when she shifted in her sleep;" Quiet guys or she'll awaken." Eric stated moving to the other side of her bed eyes remaining on the girl. Today was Pepper's first day of reaper training and since becoming a field agent took years of experience; they had to somehow find a way for Pepper to learn all that knowledge in only a day.

Grell had asked William about this, but his only response was," Leave it me." After hearing this, the red reaper wanted nothing more than to chastise his boss but could not because he once again would be on thin ice. He gazed down at Pepper taking in a breath; Grell still didn't approve of her being a field agent after all being the most experienced and deadly reaper in the business, he knew the job was terrifying. The red reaper recalled his first days on the field, to be honest he handled the process very well unlike other new recruits who were traumatized to the brink of depression and possible suicide.

Mentally, Grell shivered he didn't want Pepper going through that; the red reaper had changed his mind on the idea and wanted his fiancée to stay safety in her bed. Grell reached to grab the boys from her frame; but it was too late as a scream erupted from the girl at the sight of them." What the heck are you all doing here?" Everyone let out a hearty laugh, expect Grell who crossed his arms with an unamused face;" Don't tell you forgot your training day reaper Rollins. Ronald said leaning on his scythe."

The girl sat upward smiling her dark blue eyes shining; she had forgotten. Without warning, Pepper jumped out of bed dancing wildly; her feet moving in a fast rhyme giving her an odd sense of freedom. The reapers stared at the girl their mouths gaped," Sutcliff has really rubbed off on you has he." Ronald whispered winking at Grell who blushed at the comment;" Well Ronny I had to affect her sooner or later. Anyway, you all wait in the hall for us; I need a moment with my princess."

The three nodded hustling into the hall, Grell turned his attention to Pepper; his widened when he saw that her hand was in front of his mouth." I know what you're going to say and no I'm giving this up! I meant what I said, and besides I feel as if I am being a freeloader." He gasped, quickly gripping her shoulders;" Darling you are not a freeloader! We are equal partners remember? Therefore, if you feel that you must contribute then so be it."

Upon hearing the red reaper's words," Pepper launched herself into his arms;" Thank you Grell you're the best friend I could ever have!" He froze, no one really had ever considered him as a friend before; sure there was Eric and Alan but they were more comparable acquaintances. Ronald on the other hand was his apprentice, who eventually in time earned his trust.

" We are friends how fabulous." He brought Pepper some clothes then proceeded to wait for her with the others. When she emerged, they all hurried down the hall to the next segment of the building; which was smaller than the main headquarters. They walked in a huddled group for safety keeping their new trainee in the middle; unfortunately this part of Dispatch was not very accepting of the opposite gender the reason many female reapers stayed clear of field agent work.

As they walked, Pepper observed the recruits she was not surprised that there were not any females. Yet, Pepper felt out of place with them probably because they were born and raised reapers; while she had the abilities by seer accident. The group came to a stop, pushing the girl from her thoughts. William walked into the circle until he was inches from the girl." Welcome reaper recruit Rollins." She allowed a fake smile to grace her lips as William took her hand in his own. Grell fumed, while Pepper remained still looking questionably at their intertwined hands;" Come." He said leading her to another room.

Grell followed, his anger dangerously high; slowly a bright golden hue appeared around his clenched fists. He closed his eyes, knowing full well if he didn't keep his emotions in check the monstrous capabilities would arise." Grell are you coming?" he looked ahead seeing Pepper waving to him; immediately he calmed down." Yes darling on my way!" hiding his pain through sweet meaningless words.

He looked back at Eric, Alan, and Ronald who were flawlessly guarding the area they resided in; Grell smiled and slid next to Pepper as they entered the lenses department." Why are we here I don't need glasses." She whispered," I know darling we are just getting you the frames; so you can fit in or else you'll be harassed worse than I was." He said whispering the last part. This did not escape Pepper's ears, she stared at Grell his eyes expressing personal unresolved distress. She gasped in realization the reaper's life was not all sunshine and lollipops; he just made it appear that way similar to what she did back in London.

Pepper attempted to take hold of Grell's hand for comfort, but was pulled away by William who led her to a large shelf flied with glasses of various colors, shapes, and sizes." Choose one." He said rather harshly; she rolled her eyes then searched through the shelf for the perfect pair. William straighten his specks, moving his attention to Sutcliff. The red reaper was angry once again this time his knuckles were completely covered in his golden aura, his eyes while closed William could still see the green was replaced with gold. The raven haired reaper immediately tackled Grell against the wall; taking a quick glance to make sure Pepper wasn't watching the scene.

He slowly brought his attention to Grell who was shivering from his overwhelming capabilities;" Sutcliff can you hear me , get a whole of yourself before your fiancée sees you this way!" he whispered looking at the reaper. Grell sighed closing his eyes and within minutes the glow departed from his body; he held his throbbing head weakly." It's getting stronger Will." The older reaper frowned, his posture showing sadness for his comrade." You will find a way to control it."

William spun on his heel, his teeth slight biting into his lip; why did Grell have to be burdened with this curse, his life was harder than any reapers because of his remarkable yet unsafe origin." Alright I want these!" Pepper said knocking William out of his thoughts; he examined the dark sliver specks and nodded in approval.

She gave them to pops who fixed them for her; Pepper tried them on squealing happily." Grell how do I look?" He weakly gazed at her allowing a soft smile to grace his lips," They look fabulous darling." Grell pushed himself from the wall tumbling a bit as he stood and walked toward Pepper." Now that you have your speckles, I give you this." Not a moment sooner had William placed a heavy brown book in her arms; the weight almost making Pepper face-plant even with her new strength." W-What the heck is this!" Grell was the first to speak," This is the Reaper's edict text book it contains everything a person needs to know and do to become a reaper."

"And sadly Ms. Rollins you have a day and night to absorb all of its contents." William added strolling to the exit." Hold up Mr. Killjoy I have to read/memorize all of this by tomorrow then be tested on it?" He nodded, as she frowned;" If that is all then good day Rollins, Sutcliff."

**That Night Grell's Bedroom…..**

"This is so frustrating!" Pepper laid on her stomach studying the Reaper's edict which was perched on one of the bed pillows. Her hands began tugging tightly at her dark curly strands," Stupid William!" Grell smirked," Now darling I wouldn't blame him after all you agreed on this." Pepper sighed, she gazed at Grell noticing that he was no longer in his normal attire; instead he wore dark red sweats and a plain red shirt.

His long hair was tied back in a ponytail, as he approached a mat the reaper had spread on the floor earlier. Grell dragged himself onto the mat and began striking yoga poses and practicing ongoing deep breathing exercises. Pepper looked away, but couldn't help but notice his surprisingly large muscles peeking through his shirt; her mouth opened slightly, he was more fit than she realized.

Pepper shook her head violently, turning her attention back to the book. _"Pay attention, pay attention, pay attention!" _Her mind screamed attempting to block distracting thoughts from her mind." Darling." Pepper looked up from her book to face Grell," You seemed stress love maybe you should take a break; I know I'll teach you yoga!" Before she could protest Grell has already dragged her down to the floor.

Pepper gave him a peeved glare," Come on darling just try it besides it gets rid of stress!" He said pouting. She eventually gave in allowing the reaper to show her some yoga movements to which she learned at a rapid pace mimicking his stances perfectly all the while ridding her of tension." Look whose feeling better? Pepper smiled," Yeah I have to admit this is fun and I do feel a lot calmer thanks to you."

He smirked" Glad I could be of assistance my darling." Grell thinking of an idea, flipped his body until he was sitting plainly on the mat; with ease he brought his leg upward ending his toe in a point. Pepper's eyes widened in awe, she admitted no man should be that flexible but it was amazing what years of training can do." Grell can you teach me to do that?"

It was surprising, to hear her ask that but he shrugged crawling over to the girl; gently he placed a hand on her leg lifting it." First, you must stretch before attempting such a trick." Grell pushed her leg forward then back in a fluid motion;" Then just check to see if any muscles are sore or stiff." He moved his hand across her leg feeling for anything odd. Pepper on the other hand was completely red from blushing at Grell's advances; she gasped when the red reaper grazed her hips.

Immediately, she jumped on the bed;" I think I'll go back to studying but thank you so much Grell!" She said moving to the back of the bed away from Grell.

**Please review! Author Notes will come back soon! **


	10. Chapter 10 The Tests part 1

**Hey guys, here; I am very sorry that these chapters are overdue. Don't worry, Carnival of Love and Laughter is almost done and fall break is just around the corner then I will be busy with this and one life for another (sequel won't be for a while but a sneak peak is already out so go read it, you won't be disappointed) **

**Remember Black butler everything including characters not mine, Enjoy and review!**

**Ch. 10 The Tests part 1**

"Pepper will you just put the book down your giving me chills!" She ignored the red reaper keeping her eyes on the book while walking beside him shivering slightly. The air in dispatch was rather chilly, the reason for it was the scorching heat outside of the building." I can't believe William expects you to take this test." Grell muttered tracing a hand through his hair. "Besides, it's not like you'll pass anyway." The girl froze shooting the reaper a menacing glare," Way to be supportive you're my fiancée being there for the other is essential!"

She huffed speed walking, until there was a reasonable amount of space between her and Grell. Personally Pepper was still flustered from last night when he had made that advice on her adding to the stress of the test didn't help either. She declared that they were friends and partners in this scheme of theirs, but her feelings on the subject were developing into something more.

"My, my you are taking our little _engagement_ seriously darling; finally realizing how handsome I am?" He said flashing his sharp teeth into a smile; she frowned punching his shoulder with brute force." No, I'm just keeping up appearances." Pepper whispered as Grell reached over to intertwined their hands." That's exactly what I wanted to hear darling."

**Forest Ground behind Dispatch…**

"You're late Miss Rollins." William uttered keeping his gaze on the clipboard in his arms. He stood in front of a large boulder in front of the forest on top of it was Ronald laying aimlessly with his lawnmower in hand. Pepper strolled over to stand in front of the stoic reaper," Blame him." She stated motioning to Grell;" He tried to prevent me from studying."

Ronald smirked," Still being overprotective aren't we senpai?" Grell crossed his arms walking until he was right next to Pepper." I have my reasons Ronny, I don't want her harmed!" William sighed," She won't be if Ms. Rollins studied the combat maneuvers probably." She nodded, pulling out her small trainee scythe and placing it on her shoulders similar to what she saw many of the others do." You don't have to do this." Grell whispered loud enough for her to hear, but not so William and Ronald could eavesdrop.

Pepper smiled pulling Grell into a hug," I'll be fine just sit back and watch; who knows I meant be better than you." She challenged, Grell yellow green eyes glared into her blue ones;" I would like to see you try your fiancée is a deadly fighter!" William nodded positioning his specks on his nose," Yes but it seems that was the only thing your good at besides causing me paperwork." Grell fumed, marching to stand face to face with William as he fluttered his lashes;" Do you forget I saved your life Will darling."

The reaper stood stoic his eye twitching at Grell's flirtaneous display," On that magical day we defeated Thomas's records together and back then you were so so cruel!" He then leaped to embrace William, who cleverly dodged the vulgar affection; "Sutcliff may I remind you as are a soon to be married man you can no longer do such things even when your future wife is in attendance." Grell removed himself from the ground a blush on his cheeks." Forgive me Will you know I was joking!" He runs to Pepper his arms encircling her waist." She's the only one for me."

The girl blushed lightly pushing Grell from her," Alright what is my test Mr. Spears?" William dusted his suit, then checked the clipboard," The test is split into two, the first will be combat and knowledge of all you have learned. The last will be soul collection if you pass both you will be a full-fledged reaper." Pepper took in his words," Who will I be fighting?" The reaper motioned to Ronald standing on the other end of the clearing; his mower ready for battle.

"No absolutely not William that's not fair!" Grell screamed; "Ronald is a newly recruited reaper and your apprentice is a good match for her." Pepper positioned herself on the clearing; her scythe in hand." Ready when you are Knox." With impressive speed, Ronald aimed his scythe towards her; she back flipped to avoid the blades landing perfectly on her feet.

He attacked again, by swinging the mower at her. She dodged with her weapon, flipped and bounded with extreme speed into the trees. But, it was useless since the reaper was hot on her tail." You have to attack at some time Pepper!" Ronald glided skillfully on his scythe riding it like a surf board." And give you the satisfaction of an early victory, you wish!" She continued to run, until suddenly halted to a stop keeping her back turned and concentrated on the mower's sound.

"What is she doing!? Argh, that's it I'm going up there!" William used his scythe to restrain Grell," This is her test Sutcliff; let her handle it on her own." The red reaper sighed, as he proceeded to watch with a frantic disposition. The mower was a few feet to its target closing in fast, then unexpectedly Pepper grabbed a large branch and launched herself at Ronald; successfully knocking him out of the tree.

She jumped down in a feline stance ready to pounce on her opponent; Ronald stood glaring at Pepper. He immediately reanimated his mower, moving it upwards showing off the blades; Ronald smirked when he pulled its cord shooting out sharp blades from its bottom. Pepper used her scythe to block the sharp objects and leaped behind a tree for protection." _I need to separate him from the mower somehow- wait or how about this!"_

Pepper began jumping from one tree to another before she landed on one just above Knox who was too distracted. She did a flip tackling him to the ground, her training scythe at his neck." I believe I win." The reaper sighed and smiled," Guess ya do." Pepper helped him off the ground and approached a very impressed William;" Exceptional work Ms. Rollins, you have passed test one. For your last, you have to reap a human soul; traditionally a pair of students would do this together, but since you are the only female. You will have some supervise you instead of a reaping partner."

She rolled her eyes at his serious demeanor, "Alright when do we leave." He gazed at her questioningly," The council has chosen Sutcliff as your supervisor." Pepper breathed a sigh of relief as she went to stand towards the reaper; with his scythe Grell opened the portal to her amazement." Bye darlings, we'll see you soon!" The two were soon transported to their desired location London," We are here!" Pepper opened her eyes widening as she realized they were on the roof of her mansion.

"What are we doing here?" He smirked," Darling it's your first collection! Did fighting Ronny make you lose your memories?" Immediately, Grell placed the girl on his back; he began running down the building and dropped her once they were in the gardens." So what my first collection is here? In my own house, are you kidding me!" Grell ignored her as he kept look out;" Can you at least tell me who it is the maid or the butler?"

Grell placed a folder **in** her lap, she with interest read its contents:

_Occupant: Olivia Pearl Rollins_

_Status: Nobility_

_Age: 19_

_Scheduled Death: June 17__th__ 6:00 pm by drowning in Timber Creek after bridge collapses._

Her heart stopped," M-my sister!"

To be continued….

**Shocker well there is the chapter, I will try to update more often please review!**


	11. Chapter 11 Tests part 2

**Hey guys, here I am back with a new chapter for Pretending or Not it's been a while but bare with me. And to all thank you for supporting my stories not just this one but the others as well. For first time viewers if you like this story check out the others are my profile.**

**Remember Black butler everything including characters not mine, Enjoy and review!**

**Ch. 11 The Tests part 2**

Pepper held her head gripping the hairs tightly giving herself a minor headache." This can't be happening this has to be a mistake!" Grell yawned, he was stretched out comfortably near a bed of roses." Sorry my dear but we don't make mistakes or errors." The reaper picked one of the roses inhaling its sweet aroma." How I adore the color red." He said in a whisper. Pepper stared at him blankly before shaking her head violently." Is there any way I can get out of this?" the reaper sat up straight and cracked his fingertips.

" You can get out of it but if I were you darling I would do as instructed. If you back out now you will not only never get another chance to become a field agent but you'll also be black balled by society. And since you're a human you may even be banished then you won't be my _fiancé_ anymore." Pepper wanted to scream, she would have never agreed to be a field agent if she knew that this would happen." But I can't kill my own sister sure Olivia's vain, overall self-centered and practically ignored me since my birth. Yet, she's my family and I can't do that to her."

Tears sprouted from Pepper's eyes, her arms encasing her stomach. Grell stared his expression showed boredom but in reality he felt pity for Pepper. After reading her record, the reaper had discovered a lot about the girl's past. She had been silently outcast by most of her family including Olivia and still refused to take her soul. Pepper forgave her family even when they caused her pain. He admired that about her; she could easily forgive that's a valuable trait to have if you're a human. Reapers were a different story some of them still had grudges Grell included but they did this not because they couldn't forgive anyone. No, they did this to remain strong and never forget or they would become too soft-hearted.

She was a reaper and needed to know that clearly in his opinion Pepper no longer needed to refer to herself as a human anymore." You'll never be able to return to your normal life you know." Pepper gazed at Grell confused by his words." Because of the power bestowed upon you can never belong with the humans again." She frowned stepping closer to the reaper." I am a human no matter what you say." Before Pepper could step back he grabbed her hand viciously pulling the woman toward him.

His painted nail gliding over the gemstone on her golden band." Oh really? This darling says otherwise. If you try to return to the humans they will scorn and fear you because of your powers there not normal in their standards. Face it you are a grim reaper so start acting like one!" Pepper grit her teeth wincing at the pain on her arm; she had never seen Grell like this it was frightening and he looked absolutely deadly.

The reaper's grip grew tighter when he heard a tune being hummed in the breeze. Pepper gazed into the direction the melody came from; it was her sister Olivia strolling down the abbey in her hand she held a lovely rose and blush spread across her face. Pepper smiled she knew that look quite well. Her sister had met a boy and by the way Olivia gazed at the plant; he was special.

The woman's smile vanished when she saw that Olivia was walking right in the direction of the old bridge. She glanced at Grell's watch in panic, it was 5:46 Olivia would die soon if she crossed that dreaded thing!" _But what if she doesn't cross it, I still have time save her!" _Pepper tried wiggling out of his hold as if reading her mind Grell growled pulling her even closer. He would not let go until the bridge collapsed with the girl on it; besides this whole mess was Pepper's fault if she hadn't wanted so badly to become a full reaper then someone else would be taking the soul instead.

"Let go!" she commanded desperately trying to move. Grell didn't budge, he stood stoic observing Olivia edging toward the bridge. Without a warning, Pepper stomped on his foot causing him to immediately release his hold on her. She dashed forward with her reaper speed praying she would make it; the woman spotted Olivia on the bridge and increased her speed. But was knocked to the ground by a furious flash of red, Pepper regained her footing and looked ahead to see Grell holding his chainsaw in front of her.

"Stay where you are." His tone was serious and it shocked her. She reached for her scythe on her hip." Don't even think about it that flat piece of metal is nothing against me." Pepper paused Grell was right he was a master compared to her; sure she beat Ronald but he was an apprentice technically a higher ranking trainee." You are no longer human you need to face the facts and this unfortunely is the only way you'll understand!"

The two turned as Olivia stepped on the loose board on the bridge, it fell apart instantly. Pepper looked away hearing her sister's horrifying screams and pleads for help as she drown in the creek; the breath forcefully being taken from her body. She looked away as the screams stopped quietly telling Pepper she was dead; her scythe glowed indicating it was time. She didn't want to do it but Pepper knew the red reaper was right.

The leaped into the water to the lifeless body with heavy tears in her eyes; Pepper plunged the scythe into Olivia's chest her record appearing immediately. She reviewed Olivia's life and noticed that similar to herself Olivia had felt trapped in the mansion. And longed to leave but could find a way until the record moved to a scene showing a boy her age kissing the girl's hand. He was a young lord who lived alone with his servants not too far from their mansion. Olivia and the lord had fallen for one another and had planned to announce their engagement tonight at dinner.

The tears rolled down Pepper's cheeks how could she live knowing she had just ruined both of the lovers 'lives. The record ended with Olivia's death and disappeared into her small scythe. With a heavy heart, Pepper frowned as she walked passed a smirking Grell." Congratulations darling you're officially a grim reaper."

**That is the chapter now author note time!**

**Pepper is physically human but is seen as society as a reaper. If she returned to London and the humans discovered her powers she would be deemed a freak in human society which no longer belongs to. Grell was trying to make her understand this but since she was stubborn e used forceful tactics.**

**Its Grell's fault she will never be accepted into human society ever again.**

**Pepper is stronger than Ronald but not stronger than Grell or William.**

**The scythes glow when a soul is ready to be harvested.**

**Pepper was thinking about how attractive Grell appeared lying near the roses.**

**This whole ordeal is actually William's fault he used her becoming an agent to find out more information on her.**

**Grell stole Pepper's cinematic record and hid it somewhere in his room.**


	12. Chapter 12 Broken Bonds

**Hey guys, here I am presenting a new chapter. I am happy to say that a fellow author and friend has joined fanfiction. Her name is White Rose 1860 who has written a great story I suggest reading really good and review for her if you can.**

**And tell her if you want that sent you. Remember Black butler everything including characters is not mine, Enjoy and please review!**

**Ch. 12 Broken Bonds**

When Pepper and Grell returned to the safety of Dispatch, upon their arrival William greeted them accordingly congratulating the newest member to the reaper family. He also informed the two of a party in her honor being held that night. The pair weren't surprised to hear that the entire event was organized by the head: Anomia Sutcliff. After all the woman was Grell's aunt and wanted nothing more than for him and Pepper to be happy.

But they weren't all thanks to Grell's threatening and forceful behavior on her assignment test Pepper avoided the red reaper for the entire night at the party. She was mad no beyond angry to think she was actually starting to fall for someone as violent and bloodthirsty as him. But deep in her heart Pepper knew she couldn't love him. This whole arrangement was a lie and so were her feelings towards him.

At the party, Grell danced and conversed with Ronald, Eric and Alan. While Pepper remained aloof, she longed to spend time with her friends but wanted to avoid her fiancée as much as possible. She gazed around the room at the smiling faces of her now fellow co-workers and fled the party. Pepper stormed into her and Grell's bedroom not wasting time in changing into one of her night gown.

She jumped into bed covering the sheets over her head as Grell walked in. His footsteps making soft noises on the carpet before they stopped in front of the bed." I know you're not asleep." Pepper sighed emerging from the bed covers." I was about to and why aren't you still at the party? Your aunt will be upset if she can't find you." The reaper sighed flipping strands of his hair back." What of it darling it's your party and besides…" Grell said his voice becoming serious." We need to talk about what happen this afternoon."

Grell leaped unto the bed pinning Pepper against the pillows. Her eyes narrowed as she attempted to push him off her but failed when his leg applied pressure on hers allowing them to sink deeper into the mattress." Let go of me how dare you think you have the right to be so intimate when you made me kill my own sister!" Tears sprouted from her eyes at the newly claimed memory replayed in her mind, she wished it was her that had died and not Olivia.

The reaper remained silent wiping Pepper's tears with his gloved hands. He leaned forward and nipped her neck; her anger boiling as his lips touched her skin." Why did you do that?!" Immediately she forcefully shoved him against the opposite wall creating a huge dent where he had hit. Grell moaned in pain his bottom lip bleeding slightly. He sat upright and smiled at Pepper." Your even stronger darling deadly efficient!"

She held onto neck while pulling the covers to her body to block it from his view." Don't change the subject! Why did you bite me?! This is not part of our arrangement!" Grell stood casually licking the blood from his lip." I'm very much aware of our arrangement darling. And by the way that was a nip, it only felt like a bite because my teeth are deadlier!" he then flashed his teeth relieving the sharp fangs." I only nipped you out of comfort; all male reapers do this to the female reaper when she is angry or under a great deal stress."

Pepper turned from Grell her anger growing." I'm not a reaper I may have the abilities but I'm not one." He grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him." Yes you are." She frowned slapping his hand away." Don't deny what I am Grell whether you like it or not I am a spineless, worthless human!"

"No." He grabbed her forcefully and placed a soft kiss on the pulse point of her neck. Pepper froze her mind trying to comprehend what just happened as the reaper continued lavishing her neck with more kisses. "Don't say that whether you like it or not you'll never be a human." His grip on tightened." You are a reaper so accept it my darling fiancée or you may come to regret it."

She slowly pulled away from Grell refusing to make eye contact." Did you forget I'm not really your fiancée? Now leave, Grell! Just go!" With a snarl, he marched out of the room returning to the party but longed to be near her once again. Grell began thinking deeply about the situation he created ignoring his friends needless chatter." A-am I falling for Pepper?"

**No author notes this time hope to get the next chapter in soon! Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13 Relationship

**Hey guys here is another chapter for Pretending or Not remember I do not own anything in Black Butler not even the characters just my OCs thank you. Don't forget to check out my other stories on my profile **

**Ch. 13 Relationship**

Pepper sat alone in the cafeteria with her breakfast; she reached into her pocket taking out an aspirin and swallowing it down with her orange juice. She rubbed her head feeling the throbbing pain cease to a stop; subsequently when the woman had become a field agent nightmares about Olivia's death continued to haunt her. Some nights Pepper would awake in the middle of the night screaming before crying herself to sleep. After a few weeks, she couldn't take it anymore and went to the Dispatch infirmary for assistance. The doctor offered aspirin for her head and suggested reducing her workload; she sighed recalling all the soul collecting jobs she had taken on.

Subsequently Pepper was a newbie reaper therefore her list contained only three or four souls a day; but once she was done collecting those the new reaperess would ask for more souls to reap which William saw no problem in providing. Pepper did this mostly to avoid running into Grell; they were fighting again and it looked as if they wouldn't be making up anytime soon. Honestly, Pepper knew she was falling in love with the reaper which was another reason for their fight it was simply what her sisters called romantic tension and she was avoiding conflict with him by keeping busy. Similar to Ronald who was the red reaper's apprentice, Pepper had to have a master to tutor her on occasion. This worried her at first because she did not under any circumstances want to be stuck with someone incompetent.

As luck would have it, Pepper became Alan's apprentice; he was not a bad teacher in fact Alan was a natural. The reaper taught her to be patient while on the field;" Imagine yourself as a lion watching a zebra. You want the zebra but you need to be silent and cunning or it will run away. When you prepare to collect the soul it must be done with skill not cruelty." She smiled upon remembering his words to her and took them to heart soon the human became a well-known reaper among Dispatch along with William, Eric, Ronald, Alan and Grell.

Pepper gazed at the clock, she still had a minutes to kill before reporting to William for her assignment. She finished her juice her eyes catching Ronald and the boys sitting far off at a table close to the exit; Pepper quickly glanced at Grell who had his head down on the table. If anyone looked closely they would have thought the red reaper was asleep when in reality he was disheveled, confused and tired all at once. Pepper's screams had disturbed his slumber for the past nights; he felt tired but sorry for her because of him she was suffering immensely. Grell had attempted to offer comfort but either she refused it or they broke into another argument regarding her humanity.

"Red are you ok?" Grell sipped his coffee running his fingers through his partly combed hair." Oh, darling of course I'm fine just under the weather that's all!" He said with a bright smile. The boys eyed Sutcliff all of them unconvinced, they answered in unison." Pepper?" Grell slid down his chair sighing." Yes." He said as Eric continued" You two need to stop arguing or come to some sort of truce. You're getting married if you don't stop now it will only get worse after the Ido's. I can't believe she put up being engaged to you for this long after all your no walk in the park." The red reaper stood his eyes narrowing dangerously at his friend." You have no right to speak to me like that aren't you staying at Alan's because Kenna kicked you out of the house?"

He remained silent sipping his drink while trying to avoid Sutcliff's piercing stare." That's what I thought so stop poking your nose into our relationship and fix your own!" Grell stomped into hall ignoring the odd stares he was getting along the way. Pepper shook her head sadly she had saw Grell's outburst; ironically she pitied Eric but had to admit it wasn't his business to interfere in their relationship." _Or what's left of it anyway."_

Pepper took the remainder of her breakfast and threw it into the trash; she entered the hallway hearing someone immediately calling her name. "Pepper!" The woman looked ahead of her seeing a very cheerful Angela skipping towards her a smile slowly appeared on her face at the reaper who had been her comfort during her troubles. Angela was sometimes extremely optimistic but she was a good friend either way; as she moved closer Pepper noticed a young girl intertwined in her right arm." There you are I've been looking everywhere for you!" Angela said encasing the brunette into a hug." Well here I am." Pepper replied before she stared at the young girl who shyly hid behind Angela.

"Pepper this is Farah Hollies Alan Humphries future wife!" Her eyes widened at the sight of the girl; she was very young and absolutely adorable. Farah had platinum blonde, bright yellow-green eyes, and cute dimples. She had a child-like appearance but it was obvious the girl wasn't a kid at all." I'm sorry she's very shy; I just wanted to introduce the little dear before you reported to Will." Farah stepped forward to Pepper taking her hand which shocked the girls." Forgive him." She said her sweet voice only a small whisper.

Pepper and Angela stared speechless at the girl." You are the fiancée of Grell Sutcliff in your eyes and his I see pain from a fight. This is not good you will cause your bond to break; go and fix it." Farah turned to Angela." I have class I will see you later." She then walked away as if nothing had happened." I'm sorry Pepper I should have warned you Farah was born with this ability called Active Ambiance. She has the able to sense, feel and absorb the essence of a human or supernatural in order understand them. Those in Dispatch who have this gift use it to retrieve souls easily it gives them an advantage but most of the time those like Farah are bullied for possessing it the reason she seems blank and emotionless is because her father kept her isolated to protect her." Pepper stood their speechless;" Angela she said Grell and I have a bond."

Angela giggled before answering" Of course silly your bond is similar to my bond with William its called love." Pepper's heart beat faster until she could no longer breathe and the woman fell to her knees soon her world went black." _I love Grell?"_

**There is the chapter please review chapter 14 coming soon!**


	14. Chapter 14 Solo Mission part 1

**Ch. 14 Solo Mission part 1**

Pepper groaned, her eye slowly opening only to find herself in the infirmary, she looked seeing a worried Angela hovered above her." Oh goodness you're alright I didn't know what to do after you fainted!" she said wiping stray tears from her eyes. Pepper positioned herself upward looking to find Alan, Ronald and William in the room with Angela. Ronald and Alan approached the bed giving her worried looks." I'm fine just fainted." She said as William approached the bed." Sorry Spears the fainting delayed my work didn't?" William shook his head." No you weren't out for too long. I found Angela in the hall with you unresponsive, I had Alan and Ronald carry you here." He stated, Pepper gave them grateful looks before jumping out of the bed.

William handed the human a file, which contained her assignment and walked out of the room, her books making soft sounds on the floor. Pepper took the time to make sure her outfit had not suffered when she fainted. Her black shorts with tights underneath were good and her black vested blouse was neat. Attached to her back was a scythe created to suit her style as Grell had done his. Pepper's scythe was a large mace, the sharp spikes were from her small trainee scythe. It was heavy, but she had built enough strength and stamina to deal with it.

Pepper approached the exit and portal appeared taking her where she needed to go. The woman jumped from the portal as it disappeared, immediately she gazed at her surroundings. She was on a rooftop, nothing new, only this time a toy shop. Pepper didn't worry about being seen after no one was able to see a Shinigami unless they allowed them to, yet Pepper knew she truly wasn't one. The woman pushed the though aside opening and viewing the contents of her folder:

_Occupant: Herold Falters_

_Age: 80_

_Status: Peasant_

_Scheduled Death: September 4__th__ Midnight by explosion_

_Competition: Demon who previously was contracted with named Freon Hannibal. For soul collecting a partner will be given meeting place is the Phantomhive's Toy Store Roof. _

"Alright so keep the soul from the demon and I have partner to help me. This shouldn't be too hard. But the soul is due by midnight we would have follow this man all day!" Pepper said groaning and rubbing her head." Not like Grell will miss me, in fact I see this mission as a blessing to be away from him." She said proudly taking a medium rock to sharpen the spikes on her scythe.

As Pepper did this the portal opened and then closed when the figure landed on the roof with a loud thud." This day is horrible it seems like everyone's out to get me! First Eric, then the soul I was supposed to collect was fighting back and now the portal seems to hate me! At least things can't get any worse." Grell picked himself up and dusted his jacket soon coming face to face with Pepper." What are you doing here!?" the pair shouted in unison." Darling I'm to collect a soul a difficult one since a filthy demon wants it, what are you here?" he demanded.

"The same as you! Oh, don't tell me- that sneaky William! The moron did this on purpose, probably because he's tired of the fighting." Pepper said looking at her scythe. Grell crossed his arms." No wonder it was your fault after all." Pepper maneuvered her scythe against Grell's neck." My fault you made me take my own sister's soul! She had a life planned out Grell and because of you it was ruined, not only that you come on to me knowing I was mad along with trying to force me to abandon my humanity! Which will never happen do you hear me! You stole me from London the only reason I made a deal with you was so I wasn't killed!"

Pepper took a breath satisfied about letting her feelings out." Now I just want to get this stupid collecting over with and go back to Dsipatch to continue avoiding you!" she yelled as Grell said nothing. He only stared at the woman in front of him, she had come a long way since he had kidnapped her. Pepper was strong, independent grim reaper, a posed huntress who had stood against the most bloodthirsty reaper in Dispatch. Grell was so proud, but saddened he had to hurt the woman to get her this way.

Grell watched as Pepper hopped across the rooftops, blue eyes watching for their target. His heart began beating wildly in his chest, when had he started falling for this girl. He had always teased her, but noticed the tease becoming some real. That night, when Grell had seen Pepper leave during her party instinct had taken over. Grell felt her sorrow as if was his own and wanted to comfort her in the reaper way, the reason for him biting her skin. After being thrown of his room, Grell realized he was falling in love. Watching the woman now it was confirmed, he followed cautiously behind her due to the fact that Pepper was angry and was in the middle of cooling off.

For Grell, it was best of he just followed the woman's lead do as she said. Their bond was broken and everything within cried out for it to be mended, if they didn't what would become of their deal to stop William's wedding. His before wedding party was in a few weeks, if the plan still stood they needed to be ready." I found him right there our target." Pepper whispered. He was an old man with a gray beard, he wore an orange vest with a black cloak over the top. The man had a cane which he swung at any kids who got his way, frowning as he walked down the block into a small building they assumed was his home.

Herold slammed into a chair grumbling nonsense, as Grell and Pepper looked in the window observing his home. It was tidy and well-kept which surprised Pepper since he looked as if he lived alone. Herold covered himself with a blanket his eyes gazing at a photo of an elderly woman who was smiling as she stood in a small garden. His eyes softened and tears poured to his cheeks." Patricia my sweet I miss thee so much." Pepper covered her mouth, tears in her eyes as she went to the roof allowing them to shed freely. Grell joined her." Darling what's the matter?" Pepper turned to the red reaper." Imagine it Grell a love like theirs. The pair had been together for so long and when she passed, he lost himself. Can you imagine such devotion such a bond?"

Grell's eyes widened. He had been dreaming someday to have a love like that to grow old with. Or in his case live an immortal life with, when Grell lost Madame Red as Pepper said about the old man, the reaper lost himself. He did understand and tears came into his eyes, Pepper was slowly making him whole again." Pepper, I'm sorry I did this. I needed you to go beyond you full potential which is why your sister is gone and why I forced you to forget your humanity. For Olivia, I apologize, but you are not human." Grell took her hand, tracing the palms patterns. He put it to his, seeing how her hand fit perfectly in his own." You may look it as we all do, but you are not."

Pepper pulled her hand from his." I guess will never agree on the humanity issue." She muttered." I forgive you Stucliff." Pepper said pinching his arm, causing the reaper to squeal in pain." What was that for?" Grell asked as Pepper leaned forward, noses touching." My sister." He looked nervously at Pepper then his focus returned to their target when he sensed a demon nearby. His protective instincts kicked into overdrive, Pepper was a newbie reaper having yet to face a demon. They would be merciful and it was a good thing he was here wasn't it.

**To be continued…..**


End file.
